This invention relates to a universal, automatic, multi-purpose ground stand. The inventor first intended this stand to be used with any beach umbrella. Any person who has tried to place an umbrella in the sand at a beach on a windy day knows that it is quite difficult to firmly secure the umbrella stand so that the umbrella does not, almost immediately tip over. While there are many stands available on the market today none of these devices automatically screw the stand into the ground, nor are the stands available today able to accommodate any type of umbrella or other device such as a fishing pole. Thus, it would be highly desirable, and especially for those people with limited strength, to have a solution that addresses the need to securely and firmly screw a multi-purpose stand into the ground.
Various stands exist in prior art. Stands intended primarily for umbrella securement are generally not motorized. Additionally, many of the umbrella stands taught in prior art use a weight system, rather than anchor screws to secure the stand to the ground. Stands intended primarily for use with fishing poles are not motorized, and generally are of a tripod or fulcrum nature. Examples of prior art are discussed as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,077 issued to Andiarena teaches an anchoring device particularly for umbrellas. In this patent the anchor screw is not on continuous thread, but rather a series of threads. Nowhere in his patent does Andiarena discuss the use of a DC motor to provide the power needed to secure the stand in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,930 issued to Li discloses an umbrella base. The outer surface of the stand is formed on an exterior shell that is fabricated out of a corrosion-resistant material. A weighted mass is attached to an inner surface of the exterior shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,554 issued to Hollenbeck teaches a beach umbrella support stand. Hollenbeck, in his patent, uses a large planar surface to hold the umbrella in place. He does not teach the use of a anchor screw, nor does he use a DC motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,406 issued to Stine, et al, discloses an umbrella stand. This design teaches an umbrella stand designed to be used principally in conjunction with a beach umbrella with the stand to be located on sand. The umbrella shaft is to be optionally mounted either in a vertical position or inclined position on the stand. The stand is to include a container to which is to added a quantity of a weighty substance, such as sand, to provide a heavy enough base to prevent the umbrella from tipping over during usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,172 issued to Brumfield teaches a beach umbrella with self-supporting stand. A beach umbrella is supported with a stand having a lower shaft and an upper shaft, with the upper shaft supporting a beach umbrella mast. Before attaching the umbrella mast, the tubular upper shaft serves as an impact tool against a protuberance on the lower shaft, allowing hammering of the lower shaft into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,748 issued to Girard discloses a ground anchoring mechanism. This ground anchoring mechanism is used to attach an article such as a beach umbrella to the mechanism. It comprises an anchor post with a lower pointed end and a horizontal step section extending sideways from the anchor post such that the anchor post may be driven into the ground by using a person's foot on the horizontal step section and driving the anchor post in the ground using the person's weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,978 issued to Rodriquez, et al, teaches a beach umbrella anchoring apparatus. This anchoring apparatus works by brushing aside a small area of dry sand to expose the damp sand beneath. The lower end of the tube is inserted into the damp sand, preferably by twisting the tube as it is inserted, extracting a plug of the moist sand that is driven up into the tube. The tube is then removed from the wet sand and the moist sand plug is removed from the tube. The lower end of the tube is then reinserted into the cavity formed by removal of the sand plug, the lower end of the umbrella support pole is inserted into the upper end of the tube and then clamped thereto. Finally, the excavated area is filled in with dry sand
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,880 issued to Verrills, et al, discloses a ground spike for a sun umbrella. This beach umbrella support including a rigid hollow post with spiral flanges attached to the outside of the rigid hollow post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,889 issued to Handy teaches a fishing rod support apparatus. This apparatus is basically a tripod stand and does not teach the use of a helical anchor screw, nor is it a motorized, automatic securement device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,995 issued to Beaudoin discloses a fishing jigging apparatus. This device uses a weighted support platform with an articulating arm to secure the fishing pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,384 issued to Johnson teaches a pistol grip fishing pole. The pistol grip fishing pole stand includes a frame means that is designed to be inserted into the ground and provide support for the pistol grip fishing pole stand. The stand also includes a receptacle that is adapted to receive and engage the pistol grip shaped handle of a fishing pole.
Although there are ground stands in prior art, none of the foregoing patents combine, a helical anchor screw, a DC motor for automatic securement, and the ability to attach a variety of devices to the stand, such as an umbrella or a fishing pole.